Awal Di Balik Sunyi
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Shiroe tak suka suasana ramai dan berisik. Mengganggu konsentrasi saja, pikirnya. Namun, kenapa Shiroe selalu ingin mendengar suara Akatsuki? Fluff. ShiroAka.


**Disclaimer:** Mamare Touno

 **Warning:** Alternative Canon, IC, Typo, Plotless.

 **Summary:** Shiroe tak suka suasana ramai dan berisik. Mengganggu konsentrasi saja, pikirnya. Namun, kenapa Shiroe selalu ingin mendengar suara Akatsuki?

.

.

"Besok festival akan dimulai. Shiroe-sama sebagai ketua dari salah satu sebelas serikat Konferensi Meja Bundar harus ikut serta dalam festival musim gugur besok."

Shiroe berjengit dan menjauhkan kepala ketika Henrietta mendelik tajam. Jarak sekian senti meter di antara wajah mereka membuat Shiroe risih.

"Ba-baik, aku akan mengusahakan untuk hadir, Henrietta-san." Sang Ahli Taktik legendaris tersenyum kaku. Bernafas lega ketika Henrietta menarik diri dan memposisikan diri di seberang meja kerja Shiroe.

"Bagaimana persiapan pembukaan festival besok, Henrietta-san?"

"Sesuai dengan instruksi Shiroe-sama. Karashin-san yang Anda tunjuk menjadi ketua panitia festival ini memang luar biasa, Kinerja dan pengendaliannya membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Minori-chan yang Anda kirim untuk membantu Karashin-san juga benar-benar berguna. Semua juga bekerja keras agar Festival Libra besok berjalan lancar."

Henrietta membetulkan letak bingkai kacamata. Tatapan mata memuja jelas tersorot untuk pria berambut kelam di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, pria berjuluk Kacamata Licik tak sekalipun menyambut atensi berlebihan yang tertuju padanya.

Shiroe meletakkan pena bulu. Merentangkan kedua tangan sebagai bentuk peregangan, Shiroe mendesah lelah, "aku senang mendengarnya. Selama festival memang akan ramai sekali. Aku rasa aku tak akan bisa konsentrasi dan bekerja dengan baik."

"Bukan karena itu, Shiroe-sama. Anda harus keluar dari ruangan ini, membaur bersama kami dan menikmati festival bersama kami!"

"Baiklah-baiklah…," Shiroe menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

Sang pendeklarasi Konferensi Meja Bundar hanya mengernyit heran ketika Henrietta celingukan memindai ruang kerja Shiroe.

"Henrietta-san, apa ada yang Kau cari?"

"Aku tak melihat Akatsuki-chan. Biasanya dia selalu ada di dekat Anda."

"Akatsuki diminta membantu di Water Maple. Putri Lennessia ingin ditemani Akatsuki merangkai beberapa bunga untuk perjamuan makan malam besok."

Informasi Shiroe membuat Henrietta memekik senang. Mengepalkan kedua tangan di dada, berceloteh tentang manisnya sang ninja dari Serikat Log Horizon. Seorang ninja dengan kepribadian yang unik dalam wujud gadis menggemaskan. Petualang kelas berat yang tak disangka mempunyai kemampuan merangkai bunga.

Kemampuan yang bertolak belakang.

Shiroe menatap jalanan di luar gedung serikat Log Horizon. Suara pekik dan celoteh Henrietta mengagumi Akatsuki samar masih menyambangi indera pendengaran Shiroe. Memijit pelan leher bagian belakang yang terasa kaku, Shiroe menyadari kesunyian yang mengganggu.

Ini aneh, pikirnya. Shiroe adalah pribadi yang menyukai kesunyian. Seharusnya dia tak lagi asing. Sejak kecil dia selalu sendiri. Namun, sejak Hari Malapetaka terjadi enam bulan lalu, kesunyian tak lagi sama. Dibalik sunyi sejak Hari Malapetaka, ada sosok lain yang hampir selalu menemanimya.

Keberadaannya solid namun tak mengganggu. Suaranya halus namun bernada tegas, meski terdengar lucu ketika gugup. Dalam sepi selalu menemani, untuk istilah sang ninja mungil, itu adalah tugasnya melindungi sang tuan.

Menyadari tak ada siapapun di balik sunyi, Shiroe terheran-heran ketika dia tak menyukai keadaan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang mendekatinya karena ada suatu maksud untuk memanfaatkan keahliannya mengatur sebuah taktik, Akatsuki datang dalam diam, menemani untuk mengabdi. Alasan yang bisa dijadikan dalih untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya di sampingnya seorang.

Shiroe ahli mengamati kepribadian seseorang meski hanya lewat suara. Mampu menganalisa sedemikian rupa, mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, memproses apa yang dia dapatkan untuk menerka tujuan dan langkah orang lain hingga Shiroe bisa menyusun sebuah taktik jangka panjang.

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang malam ini mengenakan kimono warna biru muda bertabur bunga plum putih adalah sebuah anomali. Tak jarang Shiroe gagal menerka apa yang ada di kepala Akatsuki. Memiringkan kepala untuk menatap sosok gadis di sampingnya, Shiroe tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kemarin di Water Maple?" Shiroe adalah yang pertama melempar konversasi di atas puncak gedung serikat miliknya.

Tanpa menatap Shiroe, Akatsuki menjawab, "semua berjalan lancar, Tuanku."

"Baguslah. Aku tak menyangka Akatsuki bisa merangkai bunga."

Keramaian malam pertama Festival Libra terdengar riuh di pusat kota Akihabara.

Tak mendapat respon balik dari Akatsuki, Shiroe menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini, Akatsuki."

"Aku memang tak banyak bicara, Tuanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku memang begini, Tuanku." Untuk pertama kalinya, Akatsuki menatap Shiroe, sekilas, sebelum mata ungu sang ninja mungil menerawang langit malam kota Akihabara.

"Ah, benar. Tapi hari ini… Kau tak seperti biasanya."

Lirih suara Shiroe masih bisa terdengar. Akatsuki menundukkan kepala, "tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" Shiroe bertanya karena sangsi.

"Hm."

DUAR. DUAAR. DUAAAR.

Keduanya mendongak ke langit malam. Taburan bintang semakin semarak ketika indahnya kembang api meledak di angkasa.

"Cantik." Satu kata lolos dari mulut mungil Akatsuki. Sebuah gumam kejujuran mengapresiasi ledakan cahaya kembang api yang masih berlangsung.

Shiroe menurunkan pandang ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Sinar-sinar penuh warna kembang api terpantul indah di mata ungu Akatsuki yang terkagum-kagum. "Ya, cantik. Sangat cantik."

"Tuanku, kembang apinya di atas sana. Kenapa Kau malah melihatku?" Terucap terbata-bata. Wajah manis memerah dan memasang topeng cemberut. Bukannya menakutkan, malah tampak menggemaskan.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku jarang sekali melihatmu sebahagia tadi. Jadi…,"

Tawa canggung Shiroe terputus ketika Akatsuki bergerak dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggug Shiroe.

Sunyi adalah kawan sedari kecil. Terasa nyaman dan membuatnya berkonsentrasi penuh akan apa yang Shiroe lakukan. Namun, perasaan asing yang menggugat ketidaknyamanan sepi sejak kemarin membuat Shiroe tersadar.

Keluar di pagi hari untuk membaur dengan semua orang di Akihabara untuk meramaikan Festival Libra, keramaian malah membuatnya tak nyaman. Shiroe gembira melihat penduduk Akihabara tertawa senang, tentu saja. Tapi, ada lubang sepi di dadanya yang terasa kosong.

Shiroe belum mengerti. Dirinya sehari lalu untuk pertama kalinya menggugat sepi sejak kepergian Henrietta keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Lalu, di tengah keramaian Shiroe menggugat sepi lain yang mengganggu. Suara tawa penduduk Akihabara adalah bentuk yang membuatnya senang. Namun, bukan suara-suara ini yang Shiroe harapkan untuk didengar.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu ketika melihatku, Tuanku." Cicit Akatsuki gagap di balik punggung Shiroe. Tangan mungil berkulit putih yang terbiasa memegang pedang meremas kaos Shiroe di bagian punggung.

" _Ne,_ Akatsuki… mau kah Kau bercerita apa yang terjadi di Water Maple kemarin?" Pinta Shiroe lembut.

"Tuanku memintaku untuk melapor? Aku tak ingat kalau Tuanku memintaku untuk mengawasi."

Shiroe tertawa canggung, "bukan-bukan. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja."

Shiroe menyukai sunyi, namun harus ada sosok Akatsuki yang menemani. Shiroe tak menyukai keramaian, namun tak keberatan jika suara Akatsuki juga hadir berbaur memanjakan telinga.

Namun, Shiroe lebih menyukai mendengar suara Akatsuki ketika mereka hanya berdua. Seperti malam ini.

"Aku bukan radio, Tuanku." Sang shinobi mungil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hahaha, Kau salah paham. Dari kemarin kita sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tak sempat bicara." Angin berhembus dan memberi kesejukan. Shiroe menelan ludah secara paksa, bersuara lirih, "anggap saja aku merindukan suara Akatsuki."

Akatsuki menunduk dalam. Helai-helai indigo memberi proteksi dan membuat Shiroe tak bisa menatap wajahnya yang memerah.

Membalikkan badan, Shiroe menggenggam tangan Akatsuki begitu lembut, "aku juga akan bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari namaku." Shiroe tersenyum lembut ketika Akatsuki mendongak, "Kei Shirogane, dua puluh tiga tahun, Fakultas Teknik Komputer, semester akhir."

Shiroe dengan lembut menarik Akatsuki mendekat. Menyisakan jarak tipis yang terasa canggung namun membuat keduanya tak ingin menarik jarak.

"Shizuka Hanekura, dua puluh tahun, Fakultas Ekonomi, dan menyukai kendo."

.

.

END

.

.

Aku WEBE! Tapi ngebeeet pengen nulis ini. Maaf kalo jadinya aneh T_T

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
